


Homage

by BlueTeaParty



Series: Team Biotic [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Fetish, Footplay, Light Bondage, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, PWP, foot job, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Jack admires the man kneeling in front of her, waiting for permission to worship her. She sits as a queen, painted skin decorated like silk, perched on the lounge chair like it’s her throne.And to Kaidan, she is royalty.Also, featuring (very nsfw and lovely) art from joz-stankovich, cause they're amazing!





	Homage

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this has not been beta-read. It's been looked over by me and that's it.
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy.

Jack admires the man kneeling in front of her, waiting for permission to worship her. She sits as a queen, painted skin decorated like silk, perched on the lounge chair like it’s her throne.

And to Kaidan, she is royalty.

They’re already naked, Jack having led him into the lounge room and pushed him to his knees. His erection is standing proud but Kaidan makes no move to touch himself. Reaching a slim tattooed leg out, she teases the underside of his cock with her big toe, causing him to moan with the contact. Abandoning her teasing, she presents her foot to her devoted subject.

Kaidan smiles, taking her foot in a firm hand and kissing it. His hands move to the arch of her foot, firmly rubbing it up and down. Jack’s eyes become hooded as the other biotic massages the aches from her feet. The kneading is blissful, the tendons loosening from his skill. Closing her eyes fully, Jack let’s her head fall back against the cushions.

“You do that well boy scout.” She grins at the kiss he bestows her foot, gently placing it on the floor before reverently picking up her other.

“Mmmm, I do enjoy pampering you, my lady.”

She allows him to continue his work on her foot, groaning when he presses into a sore spot but sighing happily when it loosens. Wiggling her toes in the other biotic’s face, she laughs when he leans forward and kisses her big toe.

Turning his attention to the floor for a moment, Kaidan picks up the nail clipper, carefully trimming each toe nail. Taking the nail file, Jack admires his work as he uses the file to smooth out the edges. He worships her, shows his fealty in his attention to her. Once her nails are trimmed, they are each lovingly coated in a thin coat of black polish, Kaidin lightly blowing on her toes to help them dry quicker. Jack was always surprised at how well the man could do this. When asked Kaidan had merely shrugged and reminded Jack that he had five older sisters.

A second coat has Jack admiring the man’s muscles, his pecs rippling as he moved from her toes to the small bottle of varnish. Her eyes move lower, admiring the half-hard cock, still aroused despite the lack of direct stimulation. Shuddering slightly, she moans at the thought of him being inside her. Kaidan catches her gaze, smirking as he does so. Returning the smirk, a wonderful idea comes to her.

Moving forward, she grasps his hair in a fist, grinning as she commands him, “Stay.”

“Yes ma’am!” Kaidan returns the grin, admiring her branded form as she unfolds herself from the couch. Her tattoos are everywhere, accentuating the curve of her body. His eyes are drawn to her ass and he can’t help the sigh as she moves from his view.

She doesn’t take long. Hiding something behind her back, she smirks at his arched eyebrow. Miming a ‘turn around’ action with her finger, Kaidan does as she bids.

She grasps one wrist and a ‘click’ combined with cool metal tells him exactly what it is. He just waits patiently for her to cuff the other wrist before turning to look at Jack, her grin telling him all he needs to know. Jack flops back onto the couch, one painted leg thrown over the arm rest, putting her pierced, hairless snatch on display. The other leg is comfortably resting on the floor.

He pulls at the metal binding his wrists behind his back, wanting nothing more than to push his face into her ringed folds. Kaidan loved to play with her piercings with his tongue, able to show off his tongue’s nimble skills. Before he can move forward, her leg moved from the ground to his chest, holding him in place.

“Do you deserve to lick my pussy, boy scout?” she pretends to scowl at the kneeling biotic.

“That’s for you to decide, my lady.”

She smiles, trailing her toes up his chest, dragging her newly manicured feet over his pecs. He shivers as she brings her foot to his mouth.

“Show me what you can do.”

Turning his head but making sure to keep his eyes on Jack’s face, Kaidan licks up from the ball of her foot towards her toes. Sucking her big toe inside his mouth has Jack swallowing back a moan. His tongue dips down the arch of her foot, tickling her slightly but she can’t deny the clench of her belly at the sight. Each toe is sucked into his mouth, each treated individually to his talented tongue. Her cunt clenches as she watches his talented tongue push in and around her toes.

One foot thoroughly worshipped, she releases Kaidan from his duty and dips that foot down, trailing her toes over his half-hard cock. Slowing moving up and down, Jack coaxes him to fullness. The bound biotic moans from the sight of her dainty tattooed foot teasing his shaft, precum beginning to bead at the top.

An evil grin has Jack moving herself on the couch, her propped up leg joining the other, gently sliding over Kaidan’s rapidly hardening cock.

Kaidan gasps as Jack begins to work her feet up and down his shaft, masturbating him. Her feet are nimble and effective, his moans becoming louder as he fully hardens, thrusting into her soft yet so strong feet.

“God, yes, yes, Jack, ah so good, fuck…”

With an almost evil smirk, Jack hooks a leg over Kaidan’s shoulders, nudging him forward. He whines at the lack of contact along his cock but his hazy mind soon catches up with Jack’s intent.

“Eat me, boy scout,” she demands. “Earn your orgasm.”

Kaidan leans forward, finally allowed to press his mouth against her perfect cunt. He moans as he tastes her, tongue rolling up from her opening, up towards her clit. Jack sighs, relaxing into the couch, enjoying that marvellous tongue. For moment he avoids her piercings, just wanting to press his tongue inside and lick inside her hole. She’s so wet, practically dripping and he laps at her like a man dying of thirst. Tongue dipping back inside the wet folds, he slips his tongue inside of her, thrusting it in and out in a pantomime of his cock.

Rolling his tongue against Jack’s pussy, Kaidan mouths at her labia, tongue flicking at her piercings, pulling at them gently with his teeth. That makes her gasp, leaning forward to grasp at his head, pulling him up towards her clit.

At the first touch of his tongue against her most sensitive place, Jack finally moans aloud, biotics beginning to flow off her body like waves. She begins to squirm, wanting to grind her pussy on Kaidan’s mouth. Deprived of his hands, Kaidan can’t thumb at her clit like he normally would. Sucking her triangle piercing into his mouth, he sucks hard and Jack screams as the motion pulls at her clit.

“Fuck yes, don’t stop Kaidan!”

Letting go of the suction, he starts with slow, hard strokes against the bundle of nerves, his tongue dancing along the piercing. Her hips begin to buck, making it harder to him to keep on her clit but it’s a challenge he’s willing to overcome. Increasing his speed, he flicks his tongue before moving back down to her cunt to lick hard and deep at the juices there. She moans at the loss of his tongue against her clit and tugs his head back up.

Her biotics fill the room with azure blue, Kaidan’s body beginning to thrum in time to her pulses, his own biotics beginning to activate in response. He moans as thrusts his tongue back against her clit, playing and tugging at the ring, intermediately sucking as Jack begins to whine and gasp above him. She locks her legs around Kaidan’s neck, pulling him close as her orgasm begins to approach.

Riding his face, Jack gasps and moans as he continues to eat her out, his tongue perfect against her most sensitive core.

“Fuck, Kaidan, yes, FUCKKAIDAN!” She freezes as she reaches her peak, her orgasm powerful, her biotics flowing freely around them. Clenching around his face, she then relaxes her hold allowing Kaidan some much needed air.

One final lick and he leans back on his heels, smirking as he watched Jack relax through the aftershocks. His dick is hard and weeping despite the lack of direct stimulation. His wrists are a bit sore though, the metal around his wrists is unforgiving and he twists inside the bonds, hoping to relieve the pressure.

“Mmmmmm, just what I needed, boy scout,” Jack’s eyes open and take in the dishevelled state of the other biotic. Kaidan is panting slightly, mouth covered in her juices, arms bound behind him. Lazily reaching out her foot, she teases the weeping cock in front of her.

Quieter than Jack, but no less appreciative, he whimpers as her foot teases his shaft.

“Yes, I think you earned your orgasm,” Jack leers as she brings her other foot down, rubbing her soft arches against his cock. “A nice reward for servicing your queen.”

Breathing out a thank-you, Kaidan arches, thrusting between her feet, wrists pulling at their bonds. He wants to touch her so badly, but can’t without her deeming him worthy. Moaning softly, Kaidan looks up with a pleading gaze, silently begging her to let him cum. Her toes dance along his shaft, firm and soft, teasing his swollen head. Jack smiles as he starts to breathe heavier, starts to thrust harder, his own biotics beginning to release as he chases his own.

“Yes,yes, yes, yes, Jack, please,” he quietly begs his queen, moaning as she nods her permission. “Jack, fuck yes!”

Closing his eyes, his biotics flare. A low moan signals his orgasm, his cock throbbing as he releases himself over her feet. White ropes of cum decorates her, mixing across her tattoos. Jack just smiles, waiting patiently for Kaidan to finish. His brown eyes meet hers and she raises a soiled foot to his mouth.

“Clean me up, boy scout,” she demands.

Kaidan ducks his head obliging, “Yes, my lady,” and slowly laps up his own cum. Recleaning her toes, running his tongue over both Jack’s feet has him moaning again. Finally, her feet are only painted in her ink.

Languidly getting up from the couch, Jack moves behind Kaidan, releasing his wrists. He rubs them, before grasping the back of Jack’s neck, tugging her down to be roughly kissed.

“You are a wicked mistress,” he growls, her only warning before he gets up and tosses her over his shoulder. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Oi! Watch it boy scout!”

Kaidan only chuckles, amused at her antics as he puts them both to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I have some more ideas for these two. Hopefully I'll get around to writing them, there needs to be more Kaidan/Jack. I think they're so good for each other.
> 
> And visit [joz-stankovich](https://joz-stankovich.tumblr.com/) because I commissioned that beautiful artwork from them!


End file.
